Dastan and the mask of the wraith
by Jtoasn
Summary: Dastan has been keeping a secret, but now that his sister, the Gypsy Warrior, has been captured he would have to reveal everything as they face a foe that is set on ruling the world. Sequel to Dastan and the Gypsy Warrior.
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Dastan and the mask of the wraith

**Summary:** Dastan has been keeping a secret, but now that his sister, the Gypsy Warrior, has been captured he would have to reveal everything as they face a foe that is set on ruling the world. Sequel to Dastan and the Gypsy Warrior.

**Author's Note:**

**Chapter One**

"Stop!"

An arrow shot across the room, and hit its target as they made their way out of the castle doors, hitting the wall with a thud they continued to make their way out of the labyrinth that was the castle of Saray-Jük

The moonlight shone on the cold stones as they ran across it.

They hit another wall, and the wounded figure slid down the wall, whilst the other looked around for any more soldiers that could be following them.

Crouching low onto the wall Elika let out a small groan as she pulled an arrow out of her side, she felt the heat of someone next to her, and he looked at her as she threw the arrow across the courtyard floor.

It twanged loudly.

"Where are we to go now?"

She weighed the chances of getting out of the city alive, and without being caught, and she knew that in her state she would not make it across the city and to do so she would lose too much blood which would only slow them down.

How could this plan have failed?

Was she really getting too old for this?

Or was the world just getting smaller?

"The rest of the men are still in there" she said, determined, "We leave no one behind"

Elijah shook his head, "Mistress you can't go back in there, we have a better chance if we leave now, we can plan and then come back for them"

"No, a rescue attempt would prove useless if they're already dead" she said, a plan stirring in her head, she quickly reached for her dagger and held it up to Elijah, it shone and glittered in the moonlight, "Take this dagger to Alamut-"

Elijah looked at it, realising what she intended him to do, "No, Mistress I cann-"

"Elijah, if you are to prove yourself to us and the rest of the troupe, you will do this now" she shoved the dagger into his hand, "Take it to Alamut, seek an audience with Dastan only he can save us now, we have no more bargaining chips left"

"But –"

"They want the Gypsy Warrior Elijah" she said in an urgent tone, "It will take them seven days to get something out of me, be back by then"

"What if they don-"

They heard voices and she looked back to Elijah.

"Show them the dagger, if all else fails show Dastan the dagger, but above all else, they must **not** know who I am" she groaned slightly as pain shot through her side, "Now go"

With one last glance at the Gypsy Warrior Elijah fled the citadel, the cold air stung across his face as he ran across the rooftops and into the streets. Waking him up and allowing him to remember that this was not a dream, this was not a test.

He was their only chance.

Elika pressed down against her wound, in an attempt to hold the bleeding, but she stood up and raised her sword as the guards found her. Leaning against the wall she began to count to twenty, as many seconds head start as she could give Elijah.

She believed in his abilities and his strengths to get him out, but she still muttered a small prayer to whatever god that was listening that he would make it out of the city and find his way back to Alamut.

In a matter of seconds she was surrounded by soldiers, they all held their weapons against her, when they were pushed aside by the captain.

"Do not harm her!"

She looked at him, memorizing his face for later.

"Take her alive, we need some answers from her" the captain said, leaning down towards her "And we **will** get them"

She smirked slightly.

"You just try"


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:** Dastan and the mask of the wraith

**Summary:** Dastan has been keeping a secret, but now that his sister, the Gypsy Warrior, has been captured he would have to reveal everything as they face a foe that is set on ruling the world.

**Author's Note:** Chapters will be getting longer now. Comment.

**Chapter Two**

"Brother!"

Dastan smiled as he saw his brother enter the room, the helmet shining silver as he entered, Dastan embraced him.

"It is good to see you back in Alamut brother" Dastan said, and then he spotted his second eldest brother, who was against any physical contact, and instead held out his arm, "Brother Garsiv, I hear the army is twice as strong under your command now"

"Someone has to do the work" Garsiv said, "I hear you may finally have an heir"

Dastan smiled and nodded, "Yes, Tamina is with our first child, I apologize on her behalf for her not being here but... you know..."

Tus laughed, "Women"

"Excuse me?"

The three men (who were about to sit) stood up quickly as Tamina entered the room, if she had been radiant before she was absolutely glowing now.

"Your highness it is a pleasure to see you again after all this time"

She looked at the two Persian princes with the amount of respect as they would receive, as they were also her in-laws.

"One year is a long time many things have changed" she said, one hand on her swollen belly she glanced briefly at Dastan, "We should leave your brothers to rest after their long journey"

Dastan knew this secret meaning now, Tamina wished to speak to him about something, so he gave his brothers a nod and they left the chambers.

"What's on your mind my love?" he asked her, she stood by the window and Dastan couldn't help but smile as the stomach bulge that she always had one hand on. He put his hand on top of it, and looked into her eyes; she was worried, "What's wrong?"

Her eyes quickly scanned the horizon.

"Your sister"

Dastan still had not told her the truth about Elika, it had been a year, and he just didn't know how to tell her.

She turned to face Dastan, "We have not heard from her in a year, not since she left, she once told me that she wished to see our children… her nephew and nieces"

He felt guilty. "I'm sure she's fine"

"How do you know that Dastan? She lives so far away, how are we to know what happens to her?"

Truthfully, Dastan had not told Tamina because he didn't want Tamina to worry, he thought about his sister almost every day. She was the gypsy warrior, and that came with strong enemies and situations that no one would wish their family to be in.

So instead he focused on the rumours.

The gypsy warrior had survived and escaped so many raids this past year, Dastan knew that his sister was strong but it did not stop him worrying.

"Dastan" Tamina said as she put her hand on top of his arm, "You're worried about her too"

"Of course I am" Dastan said, "She is my sister, she is family but Tamina-"

He grabbed her hands, "You are my family now as well, and our child is still growing, you shouldn't worry about Elika, she's fine… I'll send word for her to her home"

Tamina smiled, "It's not like I don't like your brothers, it's just…"

"You'd prefer my sister"

Tamina chuckled and rubbed her stomach, "Well at the moment I would prefer some female company than just the male egos I'm usually surrounded with"

"I thank you for the compliment my love" He kissed her and held her closely, whispering, "I'm sure she's fine"

But the truth was that he hadn't heard any rumours for the past month.

He didn't know where she was.

He didn't know if she was safe.

"Dastan we shouldn't keep your brothers waiting" she said, but he refused to let her go, and just held her for a bit longer.

"Tamina…"

"Yes Dastan?"

"Do you think…?"

She looked up at him, questioningly, but he shook his head, "Don't worry"

Walking to their chambers to be ready for yet another feast in celebration of their brother's return to Alamut Bis stepped towards Dastan.

"Dastan-"

"Go on ahead Tamina" Dastan said as she walked away from the two, he looked at her receding figure before looking at Bis.

"Bis, have you any news of the Gypsy Warrior?" he asked his friend urgently.

Bis shook his head, "The outposts near Candahar have reported nothing, and we have no word of their whereabouts"

Dastan looked across the citadel, worried.

"She's fine Dastan" Bis said, in a reassuring voice.

But Dastan knew that Bis was only reassuring him, as he had reassured Tamina. He looked over at his friend, whose eyes were also on the horizon.

It had been a year, and Bis had not moved on from his fascination with his sister.

And Dastan still didn't know how to react about this; his sister and his best friend…. He'd rather not think about it.

"What of the dagger?"

Dastan had, shortly after his sister left, told Bis about the Dagger. They had both secretly mounted a small group of their men to guard it, to make sure that it was never under threat again.

The hassansins had yet to be caught.

They still lurked in the shadows.

"I don't understand, it's been more than a year since Nizams death" Dastan said, "Surely the Hassansins had planned something with Nizam, there's something that we are missing"

Bis shook his head; they could only pretend to know what the Hassansins plans were.

"Your highness" a voice said, "The Queen and your brothers are waiting"

With one last glance at the horizon Dastan left.


	3. Chapter 3

**Title:** Dastan and the mask of the wraith

**Summary:** Dastan has been keeping a secret, but now that his sister, the Gypsy Warrior, has been captured he would have to reveal everything as they face a foe that is set on ruling the world.

**Author's Note:** Comments are loved.

**Chapter Three**

Elika was flung into the stone dungeon room; the man entered behind her and closed the door. She held the stare that he sent her, and he grabbed her jaw.

"Where is he?"

She remained silent.

"Your silence will only save you for so long, we will find out where the Gypsy warrior is, and then you will tell us where he keeps his treasures"

He let go of her jaw and raised his scabbard to her neck, "Now tell us, where is he?"

She spat at his feet.

The slap that he gave her echoed around the room, but she did not cry out in pain, she would deny them that satisfaction. He grabbed her again, "Look, we're just looking for the mask, now if you know where it is you can save yourself a lot of pain-"

"You think I fear you" she said, looking at him squarely in the eyes, "But I do not fear you even now in this dungeon, you will never find him or his treasures, that what you seek will never be found"

For the first time, Captain Vimez was at a loss for words, this woman was unlike any other. She did not beg for mercy, nor beg for freedom…

"Who are you?" he whispered in a deadly tone.

She spit on his face as he leaned in closer to her.

He slapped her again, but with the force of three men, she fell to the floor and he growled at the guards.

"Chain her to the wall!"

Wiping the spit from his face he walked past the other men that they had captured, troops of the Gypsy warrior and this woman. They watched him as they walked past, smirks on their faces, as if they knew something that he didn't.

Elika sat down as soon as the guards left, she could feel her cheeks beginning to redden from the hits that she had received, but she knew that there was more than that to come.

She placed the cold iron of her chains on her cheeks, to sooth the bruising when suddenly she heard the chirp of a bird, she chirped back to Julnar who appeared to be three cells down.

Letting out a breath she looked up and out of the barred window on the ceiling, the sky was dark even for the middle of the day. There was a reason they called this place the Darklands. She wondered if her brother would come for her and what excuses would be told, because they wouldn't reveal her identity… they couldn't.

It was a huge risk sending Elijah, but she knew that he was their only chance.

There was a sudden bang and Dastan jolted in his bed, suddenly there were delicate hands on his chest, "Dastan, Dastan are you alright?"

He rubbed his forehead, "Just… a dream…"

"What was it about?"

He shook his head, "It's nothing…"

"Dastan, it's not just 'nothing' tell me"

She looked into his eyes and he sighed, "When I was five, Koshkhan invaded the city, the massacre that occurred seemed like… it was like it would never end, my mother…"

He trailed away and she embraced Dastan.

"Do not dwell on the past Dastan; I'm sure your mother is looking down on you now, as she looks down on Elika. Always protecting you, helping you…"

Dastan nodded, and Tamina smiled, but he had lied.

He had not been dreaming of his mother, he dreamed about his child. He dreamed that he was in the middle of a siege, they were being attacked and he couldn't save them. He couldn't save Tamina or the child; he could still hear the screaming.

What kind of father would he be?

"I must go; my brothers are waiting in the royal hall"

They both dressed and made their way to the hall where she disappeared for the morning prayers and Dastan went to seek his brothers.

He entered the hall as a man kneeling on the floor, Tus was shaking his head and Garsiv had a grin on his face.

"Take him away"

Dastan looked at his brothers confused as the man was led away.

"What is going on here?" Dastan said, the guards stopped where they were and the man looked at Dastan, as if he recognized him.

"This man wished to speak with you Dastan"

Upon hearing the voice the man started to struggle against the guards, looking at Dastan with desperate eyes.

"Who is this man?"

"Some man that just entered the city" Garsiv explained as he reached for a goblet, he took a sip before looking back at Dastan, "He only wishes to see you, and refuses to speak about the subject to anyone else"

"He hasn't even told us his name" Tus concluded, he put his hand on Dastan's shoulder, "Let the soldiers take him"

But Dastan hesitated, "You man, what is your name?"

"Elijah" he said and he looked away, "I know your…"

He stopped.

"You know my?" Dastan asked.

Elijah looked at the other members of the court, and at Bis who was looking between Dastan and himself. He had been told by Elika that only two of them would know who she really was, and yet he couldn't reveal why he was there without telling the truth.

"The King has spoken to you!" Garsiv said aggressively.

But Elijah remained silent.

"I… I wish to speak to K…King Dastan privately" Elijah said, but the guards looked at the princes and threw down the weapons that had been confiscated from him.

"He had these with him sires"

They made a loud clang as they hit the floor, Elijah grimaced, how could he explain anything now?

_Show them the dagger, if all else fails show Dastan the dagger_

"Take him to the dungeons"

Dastan looked at the man curiously as he was being taken away, in a split moment he flung his arms out and the guards let go.

Garsiv, out of instinct, drew his sword.

But Elijah threw something along the marble floor; it landed with a soft tap against Dastan's foot, and yelled to his brother.

"Stop!"

Picking up the dagger he looked at Elijah, suddenly worried.

The others looked at Dastan in confusion, and Bis recognized the dagger to be Eilka's, he looked at the guards.

"Leave now!"

Bis was Dastan's second in command, they obeyed his commands as quickly as Dastan's. But they hesitated briefly before Dastan waved his hand.

The princes looked at Dastan who took Garsiv's drink and handed it to Elijah.

He held up the dagger between them.

"What's happened?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Title:** Dastan and the mask of the wraith

**Summary:** Dastan has been keeping a secret, but now that his sister, the Gypsy Warrior, has been captured he would have to reveal everything as they face a foe that is set on ruling the world.

**Author's Note:** After so long, finally an update. I think this will be a very short sequel.

**Chapter Four**

Dastan looked out the window, at the vast landscape of the desert.

He felt arms wrap around his waist, and he put his hand on top of Tamina's.

"What would they want with your sister?"

Dastan didn't dare look at her, he wasn't sure if it was the right time to tell her, if it would ever be the right time to tell her.

"I don't know."

"You're hiding something," she said accusingly, as she pulled away from him, he looked at her as she shook her head at him, "I thought we had gone past secrets Dastan."

"Tamina it's... it's not what you think."

"Dastan" Bis said from the door, "Elijah wishes to speak with you."

Dastan looked at Tamina, who looked away from him, "We'll talk later."

But she ignored him and brushed him away when he tried to kiss her; he knew he shouldn't have kept this from her.

Walking to the room that Elijah had been given Dastan pulled his mind back to his sister. To be missing for all this time and then suddenly reappear... what had happened?

"Prince Dastan."

"What do you know of my sister's whereabouts?"

"She remains in the dungeons, of the castle of Lior."

"What were you doing there?"

Elijah hesitated, looking over at Bis as he did; he nodded for him to leave.

"Do not worry, Bis is aware of my sisters hidden talents, as you might call them, but this is just between us," Dastan said, "What happened?"

"We... we heard of a legendary mask, they were just rumours but the Gyps- I mean, your sister, was insistent."

"What mask?"

"The mask of the wraith," Elijah said, "A mask that when placed on one's head, allows the user to become a sand wraith, another aspect of them, to defy their own fate. Both halves must be united for the mask to work."

"To cheat fate?"

Elijah nodded.

"Another legend of time?"

"We found it."

Dastan looked at Elijah, shock and surprise evident on his face.

"Elika found it, after months of searching, but it was only half... the other half, we believe is in the possession of the lord of Lior, a gift given to the Lord... by the warlord Kosh."

The words sunk into their minds.

"Lior... it once was a threat to Persia, now merely a nuisance," Garsiv said as Dastan recounted the tale of how Elika was kidnapped, and how Elijah, another prisoner, had escaped from the castle to seek help.

"But what would they want with Elika?"

"They... they caught us in the markets of Egypt," Elijah lied quickly.

"Who did?"

"They Gypsy Warrior."

There was an intake of breath from all the occupants, "The Gypsy Warrior? But how... why would he go after you?"

"Honestly sire... I was once his prisoner, he recognized me and they took me. I later found out that Elika as well was a prisoner of his, and she knew his face."

"They're trying to hide their tracks," Garsiv said.

"She was taken hostage by the Gypsy Warrior?"

"Yes, but we escaped once again only to fall into the clutches of Lior."

"This is troublesome news," Tus said, finally speaking for the first time since it had all began, "And she gave you the dagger?"

"She said... she said that you wouldn't believe it if I didn't have proof."

"Why didn't she bring it herself, why didn't she escape with you?"

He paused, "She's... she's injured my lord, she knew she wouldn't make it all the way to Alamut in her state."

"How injured?"

Both Garsiv and Bis looked at each other as they both asked the question; there was a moment of rivalry between them.

"She was pierced by an arrow, and although she is skilled in medical techniques, I don't know how long she could help herself in the dungeons of Lior."

"How do you know she is skilled?" Tus asked, "Have you not just met her?"

Elijah swore to himself, he had let that slip.

"You know her more than you say," Tus said, and Elijah glanced at Dastan.

"I..." Elijah began, "Elika and I are to be married."

Bis and Garsiv's eyes widened as he said this, they looked at the boy in front of them. Surely this nobody couldn't possibly be engaged to Elika, Dastan's sister.

Dastan tried to look surprised, but was more amused at the look on his brothers and his best friends face. It was a lie, of course it was, how else they would explain the knowledge of the two.

But he had to act along as well.

"Well that explains a few things," Dastan said to Elijah, trying to mix in some anger to his voice, "Like how she could trust you with our father's dagger."

"I'm sorry my Lord," Elijah said, "We were on our way to Alamut to speak with you about... but we were caught."

"And you would leave her behind?" Garsiv asked, "A helpless woman in the hands of our enemies."

Elijah tried not to laugh, 'helpless' wasn't a word used to describe Elika.

"Then we must make our way back to Lior," Bis said, in turn glaring at Elijah.

"She is safe for the meanwhile, but if they find out that Persia is to invade Lior, they could find that she is my sister," Dastan said, "She will become bait and a bargaining chip... I will go alone."

"As well as I," Elijah said.

Garsiv scoffed, "Allow real warriors to save Elika, I will go."

"No" Elijah said, and they stared at him, "Elika has saved my life so many times, in so many ways... I will not stand by and let someone else save her, when I have the chance and the knowledge that you don't have."

Dastan stared at Elijah, recalling a moment when he had first spotted Elika hanging from a balcony, when they attempted to ransack Alamut.

"_Jump Elijah!"_

_He shook his head, hesitantly._

"_Do you trust me?"_

"I trust her completely, and now... she has put her trust in me, and I will not fail her."


	5. Chapter 5

**Title:** Dastan and the mask of the wraith

**Summary:** Dastan has been keeping a secret, but now that his sister, the Gypsy Warrior, has been captured he would have to reveal everything as they face a foe that is set on ruling the world.

**Author's Note:**

**Chapter Five**

_She gasped as she held the mask, her fingers dripping with thick tar as she held her prize tightly in her hands._

"_Elika..."_

_She didn't look at her men as they entered the cave, they only stood watching her. Suddenly she felt something creeping on her knees, looking down she saw the tar slowly rising up on what she stood._

_Time was up._

"_Julnar!"_

"_I got it" he said, as he aimed a crossbow as it landed across the other side of the cave, she quickly held onto it as she crossed the tar quickly on the balls of her feet. The men landed in a heap as she made her way across. _

"_Good work" she exclaimed as she let out a deep breath, watching the cave ceiling. She held up the mask and inspected it._

_Now, they just had to find the other half._

Elika was thrust out of the dream suddenly as cold water was thrown on her, she spluttered and coughed. Under different circumstances she would be able to withstand many types of torture methods, but she was injured and had not slept well – for fear of never waking again.

"You have been here three days, and you still refuse to speak." The captain said to her, she looked blearily at him.

"Perhaps you should consider that I know nothing of what you speak of."

"You were caught with the Warriors troupes, if you're not an assailant, what are you?"

"I am their cook, I cook for them. You don't expect these men to be able to do these things themselves?"

"And your weapons?"

"Cooks utilise knives also, it isn't that uncommon."

The captain glared at her, before kicking her in the stomach. The tourniquet that she had so skilfully crafted gave way, her wound reopened yet again.

There were some shouts from the other men in the cells, calling out to the captain and the guards with him, "She's just a cook!"

"She knows nothing about the Warrior!"

"You cannot treat a woman like that!"

"For penniless and filthy men," a voice said, "They are right."

"My lord" the captain said, as he bowed slightly to the side of the cell, Elika stared at the shoes of the new man. He must have been a lord, THE lord of Saray-Jük, the city they were trapped in.

Out of reaction she slammed her body against the wall of her cell as she felt hands on her face; she finally saw the face of the Lord, handsome, in the way that an executioner's axe was handsome when in motion.

"Do not worry, I will not hurt you." He said, he looked at the captain, "Do you see how she reacts? What have you done to her?"

"I just questioned her, as by your orders."

"I did not remember ordering you to manhandle her as you would any other prisoner, we do not live in Kosh where such things are appropriate."

Elika listened to this.

Kosh and this Lord were friends, if not why would Koshkhan have given him the second half of the mask. But this Lord apparently hates Koshkhan.

Something was amiss.

"Take her to the medics, she is injured." He said.

"What? But she –"

But with a glance at the captain the chains were released from Elika's wrists, she was escorted away from her cell. The rest of her men watched as she passed them, relieved that she would be away from this treatment, but worried about the intentions of the Lord.

Elika was not an unattractive woman, far from it actually, so the gang were protective of her, refusing to let any man come within grabbing distance of her.

"I apologise for the behaviour of the captain, his temper gets the better of him sometimes. As an apology I would like to offer you one of the rooms in the castle, until you recuperate enough to travel." He said, with a warm smile.

The men did not trust the Lord, and she even less, but she smiled politely.

"Only until I am well, then I must depart, thank you Lord."

He took her arm in a reassuring way, "Please… call me Thuxra."

_This Thuxra thinks he's charming,_ thought Elika, _he won't get the better of me._

"He is tricky; a manipulator you have to be careful when you're there… this could be a trap." Tus said as he accompanied Dustan to the horses.

"I understand brother."

"Dastan, I'm not honestly worried about you. It's Garsiv."

The younger brother nodded, "I know."

"Ever since you mentioned that she was being held captive, well … you know Garsiv."

"Yes, yes I do. I can't talk him out of it."

"I know you can't, but he is headstrong and inevitably he will do something stupid."

Dastan nodded, knowing what his brother was saying to be true.

As he entered his bedchambers he took a deep breath, stepping inside he spotted Tamina standing by the window.

"We leave at dusk."

She did not look at him, "So soon?"

"Tamina I…" he paused, "I have something to tell you, about… about Elika."

"She is your sister, I don't understand why her appearance is always unexpected and sudden, but I understand why you would go after her."

"There's something that you don't know about her. And I don't want there to be any secrets between us before we go."

"You speak as if you will not return."

Dastan took her hands, "Elika is… and always has been, the Gypsy Warrior."

Tamina looked at him, "I… she can't be."

"She is." Dastan said, "It's a long story and when I return I will tell it to you, all of it. But right now all you need to know is that the Legendary mask of the wraith is in danger of being joined and used to change the past."

"That's just a myth."

"And so was the sands of time, and we both know how that story ended."

She put her hand on his face, "It has not ended yet Dastan."

"I must go."

They embraced one last time, and Dastan whispered soft words to Tamina's belly. The child moved inside of her upon hearing their fathers voice.

"Make sure to come back."

"You are my wife, nothing on this earth could stop me from returning."


	6. Chapter 6

**Title:** Dastan and the mask of the wraith

**Summary:** Dastan has been keeping a secret, but now that his sister, the Gypsy Warrior, has been captured he would have to reveal everything as they face a foe that is set on ruling the world.

**Author's Note:** Finally.

**Chapter Six**

Elijah stopped the horse only a short distance from Saray-Jük, he looked at Dastan who gave him a pointed look.

"We shall rest here; tomorrow we should be able to enter."

"Why do we wait?" Garsiv asked angrily, "The castle and its occupants are asleep; we go in now and surprise them."

"First of all we do not know what rooms they are being kept in, or what has happened these days that have passed. If we go in now, we will only make ourselves targets."

"What do _you _suggest then?"

"There is a celebration in Saray-Jük tomorrow night, dignitaries from alliance nations will enter to promote more trade in the city." Elijah said, "We go in with the crowd."

They all looked at the young man, he sounded as if he was well trained in the art of invasion. Only Dastan knew the truth of how he came to be like this.

"She's trained you well." Dastan said to him, later as they prepared their horses, "If not she would not have trusted you with this."

Dastan held the dagger up to Elijah.

"She picked me up off the streets, taught me everything I know. Last year… Billad had been a failure; he had fallen to the tricks and lures of riches and soldiers. Now we know better."

Dastan looked at this boy, who had spent more time with his sister than anyone else. "Do you love her that much?"

"We all do. She is our sister, mother and friend." Elijah said, "We would lay down our lives for her in an instant, without any hesitation. But she would never allow that."

Dastan watched Elijah, seeing that he had the potential of many soldiers that _he _had once trained. He knew his sister had good judgment if she had chosen people like this, but this journey to find the mask of the wraith.

Had it been too much for her to handle?

"Dastan." Bis said as he walked towards him, "Your brother craves a word."

Dastan left Bis and Elijah, who stood awkwardly by the horses. Bis looked at Elijah with a glare full of curiosity.

"So you are to wed Elika?"

"Yes, as soon as this is over." Elijah said, "And we shall go home."

"And where is home?"

"Why does it interest you?" Elijah asked.

"Because!" Bis shouted and then lowered his voice, "Because I know that she is the Gypsy Warrior, how can you pretend that you will go and live in such a dangerous life with you?"

"And what do you offer her then?" Elijah hissed back, "A backseat while you go off and fight in wars and battles."

This stunned Bis into silence.

"Elika enjoys this life, if not why would she have continued to do it for all this time?"

Bis could only stare as Elika walked away.

Perhaps he didn't know what the right thing was for Elika. Perhaps he was wrong in thinking Elika wanted to quit this life.

Elika inspected the room that she had been given, out of suspicion or paranoia she inspected every nook and cranny to make sure there were no peep holes for people to spy on her.

Once she was satisfied she sat on the floor by the window.

The entire city of Saray-Jük lay before her, their lights shining in the darkness that was settling down. It looked different from how it appeared when they had broken into it, but it was the same – a prison.

The entire city was a well known trade destination, but of lately it had fallen into debt. Or at least that's what her sources had told her. The way that Thuxra had spoken about Kosh earlier confused her; she suspected that they must have been business partners but perhaps not by any choice of Thuxra.

Still, she shouldn't trust him.

There was a knock on the door and the captain entered, "This is a medic that can look at your wound for you, by order of Lord Thuxra"

She shook her head at him.

"Leave the medicine, I shall do it myself."

"You have no need to be suspicious of me, my lady," the medic said, "I am well trained and very skilled."

"As am I"

Thuxra looked at her, "Being only a cook?"

She remained silent, but he smirked slightly, "We shall retire, goodnight."

Elika waited until she was sure that they had gone, and went to grab the medicines. She would be able to wrap her wound easily, and she knew that not allowing the medic to do it would only raise suspicion. But, her body was also covered in scars and wounds from other ordeals, not enough that she couldn't work, but more than normal for an average cook.

She had to be more careful with what she said.

Making her way to the window she looked outside, casually, but with the aim to see where the other guards had been placed. Sure enough she could see the guards positioned in the darkness of the windows.

It seemed Thuxra didn't trust her.

She placed her head against the coldness of the window; the ledge became her pillow as she feigned sleep. All the while watching the movements of the guards that had been placed.

But she had to think of a plan, a way to escape from here, and a way to find her men and get them all out of this city.

She couldn't believe that she had failed them.

Perhaps she was getting too old for this, she knew this feeling as the one she had last year, but she had chosen the wrong man to lead the others.

She knew better now, she had trained the men better now.

But she couldn't go on anymore.

This was her last raid, she realised it now.

She let out a deep breath, something was amiss, and she could feel it in her bones. A bad raid, a bad moment… perhaps she will die in this palace.


	7. Chapter 7

**Title:** Dastan and the mask of the wraith

**Summary:** Dastan has been keeping a secret, but now that his sister, the Gypsy Warrior, has been captured he would have to reveal everything as they face a foe that is set on ruling the world.

**Author's Note:**

**Chapter Seven**

"I am glad to see you doing so well" Thuxra said as she walked into the room, she noticed him in celebratory attire; "I must apologize yet again for my men's treatment of you."

Elika looked over at the captain, "I'm sure he is only following orders."

"Yes…" he said, clearing his throat, "Go and check on the others."

The captain bowed and left the room, while Thuxra motioned to a table filled with fruits and a large assortment of bread.

"I have not yet asked you your name"

"It is Elika."

"I understand you travelled with the Warrior, you must be accustomed to cooking such food with for him and his men."

"Where we travel the only things I can work with is what they give me, I can do no more."

"My Lord." A voice said, they both turned away suddenly when an elderly man walked into the room, he held a long staff with him and Elika was unconsciously threatened by him, "I am sorry if I am intruding."

"Of course not, this is my Vizier and this is our guest Elika."

The vizier eyed her cautiously, "The one that came with the Warriors troupes?"

"Yes, it turns out she was only a cook."

"And why were you with the troupe as they attempted to steal from our treasury?" He had walked towards her, and she moved back slightly.

"I … It… They were one man down and I… I was the only choice." She found herself unable to speak as he moved closer, "They… they couldn't do it without me."

Elika did not know what was coming over her, she felt dizzy and her head felt thick as if she was back in the tar pits. But just as suddenly as it had come, it had gone.

"Elika, I suggest you go back to your room to recuperate, it seems you are still weak. The Vizier and I must speak of other matters."

Nodding she made her way outside, nearly running back to the chambers in which she was temporarily living in. She put her hand on her head and wondered what had happened in that room, what had come over her.

Meanwhile in the throne room Thuxra walked with the Vizier.

"She is beautiful, is she not?" Thuxra said, sounding less like a king and more like a merchant deciding on a buy.

Dastan, Garsiv, Bis and Elijah made their way into the gates; they had some trouble keeping out of sight as they lost Elijah far too early upon entering.

"Psst!" he hissed as they walked past an alleyway, as they made their way in they looked at him questioningly, "These festivities will last for the next two days, on the last there will be a grand celebration inside the palace, _that's _when we make our move."

"How did you find this out?"

But Elijah didn't tell them as they made their way down the alleyway, Garsiv was beginning to think that perhaps there was something that the other three were hiding from him, as they all seemed to understand how this nobody could be so knowledgeable.

They all knew something that Garsiv didn't.

And he didn't like that at all.

It was later that night as they lay in bed that Dastan dreamed for the first time since he had left Tamina. He lay on the bed, shifting and turning.

_ "Tamina!" he cried out, coughing as he made his way through the entrance, he could feel the heat of the fire licking at his feet, "Tamina!"_

_"Dastan!"_

_He heard her calling his name, but couldn't see where she was, he entered inside, "Tamina! Tamina! Where are you?"_

_She didn't call out his name. _

_But he continued to search, the walls, the floor, everything was burning and he couldn't see her. Tears began to form in his eyes and his coughing became restricted, he fell to the floor, coughing... _

_"Tamina..."_

He woke suddenly, covered in cold sweat. Looking around at the other occupants of the room, he could see them all sleeping soundly. He had not woken them with his night terrors. Dastan made his way out of the room and onto the rooftop.

Was this how it was like to have a child? Do people usually suffer through these types of dreams? Or was it just him.

Dastan had had a hard life, he had been orphaned when he was younger, he had lost his sister, he had lived on the streets and had seen wars and the devastation that a life like this could lead to. Was he like this because of his past?

Was Elika haunted by such dreams as he was?

From the rooftop, he could see the castle, and he wondered about his sister. It was hard to believe that only a year ago he had found her and then lost her again.

He wondered how she could do this, live every day not knowing where tomorrow will be.

Tamina was soon to have the child, and he would be a father.

Would she be able to tear away from this life and live normally, so that his children could know her, so that _he _could know her. Would she live that long?

No, he couldn't allow himself to think that way.

But he couldn't help it.

His sister was in danger, every single moment that she became the Gypsy Warrior, and there was nothing that could be said to stop her from this destiny.

Somewhere a cock called, and Elika blinked into the rising sun.

She had to find a way to get the men out of the dungeons, and it had to be done at a time that was easy enough to disguise, as to not create such great alarms and manhunts.

"What is all this?" she asked as she walked through the castle, asking one of the servants who was decorating the hallways.

"Saray-Jük is celebrating the end of the festivities with a ball inside the castle in two days, Lady Elika"

Elika turned, surprised by the Vizier. He watched her with his careful eyes, and she tried to hold his stare as they stood there. She wouldn't be weak as she had been on their first meeting.

"Festivities?" she said, "How interesting."

"Yes, this is the most prosperous time for our harvest, surely you would know of such things seeing as you lived in a village similar, no?"

"Our village was surrounded by sand."

"So you come from Persia?"

She didn't say anything, but merely smiled, "So I expect you are busy due to all of the commotion."

"Yes, seeing as on the night of the beginning of the festivities it is traditional to sacrifice livestock, but seeing as we have captured the Gypsy Warriors soldiers…"

Her eyes flashed.

"Excuse me, Lady Elika, I shouldn't speak of such things, we shall wait until the night of the sacrifice."


	8. Chapter 8

**Title:** Dastan and the mask of the wraith

**Summary:** Dastan has been keeping a secret, but now that his sister, the Gypsy Warrior, has been captured he would have to reveal everything as they face a foe that is set on ruling the world.

**Author's Note:** reviews would be nice, if only one.

**Chapter Eight**

Elika did not sleep that night, in two days her men would most probably be killed, and it was all because of her desire to capture the last half of the mask of the wraith.

What was she to do?

There was a loud rap on the door, she turned as it opened, Thuxra entered.

"I didn't say you could enter."

"Excuse me?" he said, "Is this not my castle?"

She bowed slightly as he continued to walk around the room, "You are unable to sleep?"

"No my Lord, I cannot."

"Too much on your mind?" he asked, "Perhaps… a guilty conscience."

It was then that Elika heard the slight slur in his words, the drag to his feet and the closeness of his body to hers. She stepped back from him.

"I shall walk through the garde-"

But he grabbed her arm before she could walk away, "No you won't."

He tried to grab her more fiercely, dragging her to the bed, but she fought against him and she made her way to the door, but as she opened it she only ran into the arms of the guards.

Thuxra walked towards her, a look of triumph on his face, "A cook does not fight like that. Take her away."

That was the last thing that's he heard before she felt the slight prick of a needle on her neck, darkness swallowed her up as she was taken to the dungeons.

When she awoke, she found that she was in dungeons different from those that she had been in previously. These cells had no windows, or even metal doors.

Closing her eyes she imagined the wide landscape of the desert, rolling hills, and her home back in China.

She had always been scared of small spaces with no windows.

Elika did not know how long she stayed there, sitting on the floor unmoving, but after what seemed like hours the door of the cell opened and in entered the Vizier.

"So here we see your true colours."

"Why am I in here? You made up your mind that I was an innocent in all this, that I had nothing to do with the raid on the Lords castle."

"Oh, we're sure that you had something to do with it." Thuxra said as he stepped inside, "You were carrying weapons on you when you were found, and we've been noticing you snooping around the dungeon area. Planning a break out were you?"

"You've been spying on me?"

"And you haven't on us?"

"I don't know what you want from me, but you must realise that I pose no threat to you or your kingdom."

"Oh, but wasn't it you that tried to kill me two nights ago?" Thuxra said, "When you came into my room and attacked me."

"What?" she said, "I never did…"

She stopped; they were going to frame her for something that never even happened. Her eyes narrowed as she looked at the two, "What do you want from me?"

"The mask." The Vizier said, "You know where it is, and we want to know as well."

"What makes you think that the mask is of any importance." She said, but her eyes widened as the vizier pulled out the second half. The entire reason that their plan had failed, was because of that mask.

""It would be most benefiting to us if you tell us, and benefiting to you as well."

"How so?"

"I can free you from this place."

"That is not worth the price of the mask, and the terrors that you might use it for."

"Perhaps… freedom for the other men then." He said, her eyes darted away, "I hear that all the men of the gypsy warrior are very loyal, it would be a shame if one member was not able to sacrifice something to allow them to live."

She waited for his suggestion.

"Join hands with the future ruler of the Eastern Lands." He said, as he held out his hand to her, "And I will let the men live."

She scoffed at his hand, "How can I trust your word?"

"My Lady" he said, with mock sincerity, "I swear on my throne, that the men would be alive by the end of the day. For your hand in marriage of course."

"And how long do you expect me to stay with you? Until I am killed in the middle of the night by one of your men?"

"Oh I don't plan to kill you my dear, what problems that would create, no no, I intend to keep you as… leverage. As long as you keep me happy, I will allow the men of the Gypsy Warrior go free, if you cross me… they will die."

"I don't think you could catch them."

"It is not about catching them or not, it is… about life and death." She stared at them, confused, as they both smiled at her and turned towards the door, ready to leave.

"Just so you know the men have been fed poison." Thuxra said, "You have until the end of the festivities tonight to make your decision. Your life, in exchange for theirs."


	9. Chapter 9

**Title:** Dastan and the mask of the wraith

**Summary:** Dastan has been keeping a secret, but now that his sister, the Gypsy Warrior, has been captured he would have to reveal everything as they face a foe that is set on ruling the world.

**Author's Note: **Please take the time to review, I've got a lot of people on updates and who have favorited this story, and I appreciate that, but feedback would be nice as well.

**Chapter Nine**

Dastan climbed on the rooftops, making his way towards the castle, from the rooftop he could see the crowds gathering at the base of the stairs. He glanced sideways at Elijah who stood poised like a cat, ready.

The prince briefly flashbacked to the moment where he had first seen both Elika and Elijah, although he had not known it had been him.

"You've improved." He whispered at Elijah, who shrugged.

"I try and not disappoint her."

They both knew who they were talking about.

"There they are." Elijah whispered as they saw Garsiv and Bis, dressed in the attire of the Palace warriors, it hadn't been hard to sneak into the armoury and to steal some spare shields and helmets. Bis and Garsiv walked with the other warriors, lining the staircase as they waited for Thuxra to arrive.

"_We wait for the festivities to begin; Thuxra will no doubt be making a speech in regards to the celebrations and so forth. That's when we strike. Bis, Garsiv create a commotion in the ranks, make as if there's someone about to attack Thuxra. When they move, we will go to where the others are being held captive."_

"_How do we get out? We'll be surrounded by their guards."_

"_Let's not think about that Bis." Dastan said angrily, "You just focus on your side of the plans."_

"_Bis is right, what if something goes wrong."_

"_Nothing will go wrong, trust me" Dastan said looking at Garsiv who nodded, agreeing with his brother, "He is a royal; we know how these men think."_

Elijah shook his head as he looked at the crowd, "Something's going to go wrong."

"Nothing's going to go wrong."

He glanced at the prince, "Do you know why she sent me to get you?"

"Because you were the only one that wasn't caught?" Dastan said as he looked throughout the crowd.

"Because I saved Elika." He said, Dastan turned to look at him, "I… The reason why Elika invited me to join the band was because I have a sixth sense about these things, an intuition that's saved me from a lot of trouble in the past. She told me that all I had to do was trust this instinct and I would be a great warrior as well."

He looked towards the palace.

"The night we invaded the city, I knew we would fail that night, and I told Elika."

Dastan shook his head, "She knew you would fail?"

"She told me, that protecting the people from the power of the mask would be the last thing she does on this Earth." He said as he looked at Dastan, "She knew she would die here."

"Don't say that." Dastan said, as he pulled his blade out and held it to Elijah's throat, "_Never _say that."

"Then trust me when I say, something's going to go wrong."

At that moment the trumpets began to sound around the palace walls, they looked at the stairs where Bis and Garsiv stood with the other guards. Thuxra's Vizier walked out into the courtyard, his hands outstretched as he smiled at the cheering people.

"We have gathered here today, to celebrate another great year of harvest, and the end of our festivities." He called out, the people cheered, "We have had many beginnings here over the past year, with our new lord Thuxra rising to the throne of our great capital Saray-Jük! And though we give thanks to our lord Thuxra, we must also give thanks to the Gods, who have sent us this great men."

He paused and they all watched as the Warriors were lined up at the foot of the stairs, Bis and Garsiv looked towards the roof where Dastan and Elijah hid, nodding.

Ready.

"It is tradition to open our festivities with a sacrifice, but tonight is a very special occasion, for the Gods have not only blessed us with good harvest and a Lord, but also with the promise of a bright future!"

Thuxra exited the building, they sent the signals, ready to move, but as they did, they stopped.

"_You have met my Vizier, have you not?" Thuxra said, "He is a great man, because he has conquered the greatest barrier and has solved the greatest puzzle. The puzzle of magic."_

"_Magic?" Elika scoffed, "Tales for children and the naïve."_

"_And isn't the mask of the wraith, just… another tale for children."_

_She did not show any emotion as he said that, "What of it?"_

"_The poison that runs through your… friend's veins is very special; it can be activated in a variety of ways, eating the wrong foods, increased heart rate, even by sweating too much." Thuxra said, "But, death is avoided by a very special device, a device that only our Vizier has in his possession. As long as he maintains this device to its elevated standing, your friends can continue on with their lives… and live."_

"_You are lying, I do not believe in such nonsense."_

"_Really?"_

_The Vizier cracked his staff onto the floor, and suddenly her vision began to blur. She felt her throat constricting, and her lungs struggling to get breath. Falling onto her knees she looked up at Thuxra who motioned to the Vizier. Instantly the pain stopped and she was left gasping on the floor. _

"_You've poisoned me."_

"_The wound you incurred on your first visit here." Thuxra explained, "I must say, that I am impressed you got all the steps right in which to tend to the wound, if not the poison wouldn't have been able to creep into your blood. No wonder you were valued by the Gypsy Warrior."_

"_And what will you do then?" she said, "Keep me here, as long as I obey you, your Vizier will maintain their health?"_

"_Basically yes."_

_Elika closed her eyes, "Yes."_

"_What was that?"_

_With her jaw clenched, she looked up at the triumphant Thuxra._

Dastan gasped as Elijah breathed out a name, "Elika?"

"Our lord Thuxra, has chosen a bride!"

The people cheered, and threw confetti, the noise was almost unbearable. But to the four men, ready to fight them off and the Warriors who stood in chains, it was all silence.

The words that he had spoken were ringing in their ears, as they saw their commander; the Gypsy Warrior, dressed in their enemies clothing.

None of them moved as she looked past them, not even daring to look in her soldiers eyes.

"No… it can't be."

"And as each engagement comes with a gift, the prisoners… these prisoners who invaded the castle!" Thuxra called out, "Are to be set free."

She couldn't look at them, her men, her soldiers, her brothers and her friends.

How was she to look at them when she had betrayed them, she had saved them yes, she had kept to the code. To ensure their freedom she had surrendered hers.

But they wouldn't understand.

The poison that ran through their systems was dormant, and would remain as such for as long as she remained with Thuxra.


	10. Chapter 10

**Title:** Dastan and the mask of the wraith

**Summary:** Dastan has been keeping a secret, but now that his sister, the Gypsy Warrior, has been captured he would have to reveal everything as they face a foe that is set on ruling the world.

**Author's Note: Review and inspire me please.**

**Chapter Ten**

Thuxra walked with his Vizier into his chambers, a broad grin across his face.

"Do you think she believed us?"

"She is marrying you, is she not?"

"Mmm," Thuxra mused, "Marrying me to save those men… and not herself, there is something about this that I do not like."

"Do you suspect she is something more than just the cook of the Gypsy warrior?"

"Of course she is!" Thuxra shouted, "Something much more than just a cook."

"Shall I send men to interrogate her."

"No" Thuxra said waving his hand away, "She is my future wife, whatever the reason of her fraternisation with the Gypsy Warrior it is apparent that she no longer holds ties with them, giving herself to me in front of her men- did you see their faces? Betrayal, I don't expect a rescue."

Thuxra laughed.

"Prepare everything, send guards with the gypsy warriors men, no doubt HE will show up to rescue them, and they will lead us straight to their hideaway, and we must find _him _and the other half of the mask." He said, as he paced up and down the room.

"But where is the other half?" Dastan asked Elijah as they scanned the streets looking for the other men of the troupe, they would be released and with their help they would be able to get Elika out of the castle, out of the city. There was no way that she would volunteer herself to be the bride of Thuxra.

"It is safe, that's all you need to know." Elijah said, "There."

Looking across Elijah spotted Navdas and the others being escorted out of the city by the guards, the others began to follow their way across the rooftops and out the city doors.

They were led outside the city walls where they dragged the men further out into the desert, Elijah looked at them, "They are going to kill them."

"We must go to them," Dastan muttered, Garsiv looked at the three others who looked rather insistent in rescuing the men of the Gypsy Warrior.

"Why?"

"The king is untrustworthy, he said he'd release them but he never said they would live." Elijah said, mistaking the question that Garsive posed, "We split up, you and Bis head to the north, Dastan and I will head to the south, we'll cut them off and kill the soldiers, ready?"

But Garsiv grabbed Elijah and held a dagger up to his neck, "No."

"Garsiv what are you doing?" Dastan exclaimed, as he pulled out his scabbard.

"You will fight against me brother?" Garsiv asked Dastan, before turning his attention to Elijah, "No, this has nothing to do with us… this is about _you._"

"Garsiv calm down."

"No!" Garsiv shouted, "Why are we rescuing the men of the Gypsy Warrior? They are nothing to us, our mission was to get Elika and so far nothing has gone to plan."

"You do not know what you're talking about."

"I want some answers," Garsiv said, "You all seem to know something that I do not. What secrets are you making them keep?"

He dug the dagger deeper into Elijah's neck, enough for a trickle of blood to dribble down on his chin.

"Garsiv this is not the ti-"

"Dastan." Elijah said, "He might as well know now before this continues."

The others exchanged a look.

"I am not Elika's husband-to-be, I am a boy she picked up from the streets, a boy that she moulded into the perfect soldier like everyone else in the troupe, we are in debt to her."

"You speak of her as if she is a leader, like she is your leader." Garsiv said, and he felt Dastan's hand on his shoulder.

"Brother, there is something you should know."

Garsiv shrugged off his hand. "No more lies brother."

"Garsiv, Elika is… she is the one and only Gypsy Warrior."

Garsiv looked at the faces of Bis, Elijah and then Dastan, "No you killed the Warrior over a year ago."

"No Garsiv," Dastan sighed, "It's a very complicated story, and one I should gladly explain to you, Tus and Tamina when we return to Persia, but for the moment Garsiv you must trust me when I say we should trust Elijah and the men."

Garsiv shook his head.

"I don't believe any of this," he stated.

"I don't expect you to, not yet." Dastan said, he glanced at Elijah, "Get into position."

Julnar saw the movement from the corner of his eye, barely a sign to indicate that they were no longer alone. He felt the restraints against his skin and looked to the other men.

He walked a little further, deeper into the middle of another sand dune before he stopped walking.

"Keep moving!" one of the guards called out as he pushed the much taller Julnar with his sword, but Julnar did not move from his position.

"Mov- ugh!" the guard shouted as he was flung to the ground, the other soldiers were suddenly on alert as one shouted, "We're under att-" before he too quickly met his end.

The men quickly seized the opportunity to fight their captors before in a small whirl of a sand storm the fight was over; Julnar looked across at the sand dune as a figure dropped into where they were.

"Elijah, I never would have known!"

He was greeted by the other men as Dastan, Bis and a very reluctant Garsiv stood by them, soon the attention was on them, all of the men bowed their heads in respect of the brother of the Gypsy Warrior – the Prince of Persia.

"We are honoured to meet you Prince." Julnar said, "And of course your brother Prince Garsiv and Bis."

"You know of us." Dastan asked.

"How could we not, you are the other family of our mistress, whereas we have her time… _you _Dastan have her blood."

Garsiv walked away from the group, still unable to believe that Dastan had lied to him about his sister that _she _had lied to him. At least it confirms that his suspicions when he had first met Elika were true, she had been hiding something from them all when she appeared again out of nowhere. None of this made sense and yet Dastan was so calm and collected as if it _ALL _made sense.

"Garsiv." Bis said as he sat next to the elder Prince, the others did discussing tactics of entering the castle to rescue Elika – none of them believing that she would willingly become Thuxra's bride.

Garsiv did not acknowledge Bis in the slightest, he too had lied to him.

"It is difficult to understand everything now," Bis said, "But once it is all explained it will make so much more sense."

"That is where she had been all this time Bis, she does not deserve to be his sister." He said, "She is a villain, a murderer, a thief and a plunderer."

"She is Dastan's sister."

"She is nothing but a liar." Garsiv said, "I cannot believe the circumstances in which I am here now."

They sat in silence for a moment before Bis spoke, "At least you find out this way, when I found out one of her men was strangling me and when I woke up she had a dagger to my throat."

"When was this?"

"The night the fake Gypsy Warrior was killed." Bis said.

Garsiv remembered that night.

"_What are you looking at?" Garsiv said, as he turned his head to look at where Elika's attention kept on moving to._

_When suddenly she said his name as she grabbed his arm, her lips met his and he couldn't help but forget everything of that night, his suspicions and the circumstances, he only felt her lips on his and her body pressing tightly with his. But as suddenly as it had begun it had ended. _

"_I … I am sorry Prince – that was completely inappropriate"_

He blushed, half embarrassed and half annoyed that he fell for such a trick.

"We've got a plan." Elijah's voice called to them and they moved back to where the others were.


	11. Chapter 11

**Title:** Dastan and the mask of the wraith

**Summary:** Dastan has been keeping a secret, but now that his sister, the Gypsy Warrior, has been captured he would have to reveal everything as they face a foe that is set on ruling the world.

**Author's Note:**

**Chapter Eleven**

Elika paced the room, she knew that the men would be released today in the desert, the guards will be under orders to kill them but she knew that Elijah got to Dastan and that they knew what was happening.

They will rescue them, and then they'd come for her.

She can't allow that to happen, as soon as they return the Vizier will kill them with the poison running through their system. But there was also the possibility that they were _not _poisoned, and it was all a rouse to get the second half of the mask.

All that Elika knew was that she had to destroy the mask but she had no idea where the second half was.

It was either with the Vizier or with Thuxra, and she couldn't make any wrong decisions, not with the knowledge that her men would be trying to find and rescue her.

It didn't matter now, she had to destroy it before it was too late, searching around the room she managed to gather some sort of assembly of weapons, of course most of the fighting would be of her mouth – talking her way out of trouble.

And then she thought of something else, something that was sure to get on the good side of Thuxra, or at least close enough to see if he has the mask.

A torch lit her way as she made her way through the corridors, her deep green cloak covering her mostly scantily clad body. She knocked on the doors of Thuxra.

"Enter." She heard and she opened the door, "You best have a good reason to be disturbing me at this ho-"

His voice faded away as he saw her standing there, she put the torch on the wall and walked slowly towards him. She had to make him believe that this was all a dream, that this wasn't really happening, so she did not make a single sound as she got closer to him.

"EIika... wha-"

She kissed him and, as always, the effect was instantaneous.

He began to grab her and kiss her deeply, as her hands moved to his neck; with a quick pinch of his nerves, he lay unconscious on the bed. He'd wake up and think that this had all been a dream, while she... would have already achieved her objective of destroying the mask.

It took considerably longer for her to find the secret compartments of the rooms, but the mask was not in them, but she did find something that would help her.

Thuxra stirred once again as there was a knocking on the door. He looked around the room, he had dreamed that Elika had entered his room and had wanted to be close to him.

The knocking continued.

"Enter," he mumbled, slightly angrily, "And you best have a good rea-"

Elika entered the room, as she had in his dream.

"Elika?" he murmured, she once again said nothing as she walked towards him, he smiled to himself, "I knew you couldn't resist me."

She smiled as she kissed him again, and then she quickly pricked him with a small needle, dipped in a hallucinogenic chemical.

His pupils dilated, although she could not see that in the dark, instead she whispered some sweet words in his ear, threw the needle out of the room and removed any and all evidence – as best she could – to suggest that she had been in the room.

The next morning the king could not be found.

The Vizier and soldiers made their way around the castle, looking for him, and they soon found him in the garden fountains, swimming nude.

Elika however was already running through the corridors, using all the distractions of the King's disappearance to her advantage.

The door slammed open.

"I want her found! Search everywhere!" the Viziers voice thundered, she hid behind shelves filled with potions and jars filled with tentacles and other assorted monstrous things.

The soldiers began their search and as they got closer, she did the only thing she could think of that could cause the biggest distraction. She stood back and held onto the wall while she kicked her feet at the shelves around her, they jingled slightly and she tried again, using all of her force.

But still they would not move.

She flung herself a third time and only now did it begin to move, it collapsed.

The shelves began to shatter and fall to the ground, the creatures reacted badly to the potions and soon began to either explode or enlarge themselves. This was a bad plan, too much attention would be drawn towards the Viziers chambers, she had to get out.

The room had become poisonous; the air began to choke her. The soldiers lay on the floor, melting or being gnawed at by the animals, Elika had to do another miraculous escape before they found her there.

But it was starting to get harder to breath, and she could barely see in that small room.

Something crawled onto her leg and she screamed despite herself, her throat burned and she coughed as she made her way back through the room, trying to find the door to leave.

"Elika!" a voice shouted, "Elika!"

She heard the voice at what seemed a very long distance, but she was determined to find it.

Hands soon grabbed hers and she was out of the room, she looked up to see the face of her rescuer, and instead found herself looking at the mask.

As the Vizier stood above her,


	12. Chapter 12

**Title:** Dastan and the mask of the wraith

**Summary:** Dastan has been keeping a secret, but now that his sister, the Gypsy Warrior, has been captured he would have to reveal everything as they face a foe that is set on ruling the world.

**Author's Note:**

**Chapter Twelve**

"We move when –"

An explosion distracted them all, they were standing on the roof of a building in the city and screams soon began to echo in the castle. They could see a trail of smoke making its way up from a room in the tower.

"Elika." They whispered, and without even a seconds hesitation they ran towards the castle, knowing that the soldiers couldn't be able to fight two battles.

Dastan, Bis and Garsiv wore masks, covering their faces, knowing that if they _did _fail in this attempt, they would not be recognized as affiliated with Persia.

Elijah ran ahead, and made his way to the doors of the castle before the others.

Running through the panicked castle, servants and house cleaners were scrambling to get outside, as it seemed the devastation seen on the outside was nothing compared to what was happening on the inside.

The men stopped shortly as they spotted monsters and animals, those who had reacted badly to the potions, making their way through the castle. With each movement the castle shook, one of them made their way to where they stood stunned, and glared at them; spit dropping from its huge mouth.

They raised their swords, "For the Gypsy Warrior!"

"For Elika!"

They yelled as they began to fight.

"Find Elika!" someone shouted, and Dastan grabbed a discarded sword before he made his way across with Bis and Elijah. They ran towards where the explosion was occurring, animals were making their way out of the rooms as they searched for food. They were constantly stopping to fight off the animals.

"Go ahead!" Dastan shouted, "We'll cover you!"

Elijah nodded and ran towards the doors, "Elika! Elika!"

He stopped short of the door, as a monster spotted him and made its way towards him, Elika fought while missing seeing the figure in the darkness of the doorway.

The vizier grabbed Elika and threw her to the ground.

"You wench!" the Vizier shouted, as he raised his sword again, "You'll pay for what you have done!"

Elijah turned to see the sword plunge into Elika's heart, he cried out as he ran towards the Vizier, his sword raised. And that was when he spotted the mask hanging at the waist of the vizier.

Catching him off guard Elijah swung the sword, cutting into the Viziers arm, while kicking him in the stomach he collapsed to the ground. Elijah plunged his sword into the Viziers arm, the man screamed as the sword embedded itself into the ground.

Elijah grabbed the mask and made his way back to Elika, he took the second half of the mask and they moulded together, now it was complete.

He put his hands on her face, the warmth had disappeared, she was gone.

"Elijah, what..."

He looked up to see Dastan's disbelieving face, "No, no it can't be."

And then Elijah looked down at the mask, "It won't."

He put the mask on his face and suddenly time was rewinding, he stood once again in room as he spotted the Vizier swiftly making his way towards the doors of his chamber. A monster came out and he drew an axe from his side, he must kill it before his other self arrived.

"Go ahead!" Dastan shouted, "We'll cover you!"

Elijah nodded and ran towards the doors, passing a dead monster that lay on the ground, "Elika! Elika!"

He was meters away from the door when someone grabbed him, and a sword was plunged into his stomach. Elijah had not seen the Vizier hidden behind the corridor before it was too late, he fell to the floor and his eyes fell onto a figure hidden in dark cloaks and with a mask on its face.

And that body was the one that Elika spotted as soon as she had left the room, the vizier loomed over her and she had turned, her hands had fallen onto the body of Elijah, his breath shallow, his death imminent.

"No..." she whispered, but her grievance was cut short as she felt the same sword to kill her friend driven into her leg.

"You wench!" the Vizier shouted, as he raised his sword again, "You'll pay for what you have done!"

Elika's eyes however remained on Elijah's and the Vizier smiled, with his sword, he plunged it through Elijah's heart, killing him instantly. He turned back to Elika, to kill her, when an axe plummeted into his chest.

"Time to go," a voice said, and Elika turned to see Elijah grabbing her arms; she turned confused at this when she saw the dead body of Elijah disappear.

"The mask..." she whispered and he nodded.

"The castle is about to collapse," he said, and they made their way back, "Dastan!"

Dastan and Bis turned to see the two making their way back, but as they made their way to the door a column collapsed, trapping Elijah and Elika inside.

"Go ahead!" Elijah yelled out, "We have to find another wa- Elika!"

She had fallen to the ground, the time spent in the poisonous room had begun to take its toll, the adrenalin was doing a bit to keep her going, but she couldn't go on for very long.

"We have to keep moving," he said, grabbing her again, she shook her head.

"I... I cannot go on..."

"You are the gypsy warrior," he reminded her, "You must."

She shook her head, not convinced. "You go... keep the name alive... I cannot... leave me, that's an order."

"Do you trust me?" he asked her, she looked up at him, "Do you trust me?"

"Yes," she said.

"Then trust me now, we are getting out of here."


	13. Chapter 13

**Title:** Dastan and the mask of the wraith

**Summary:** Dastan has been keeping a secret, but now that his sister, the Gypsy Warrior, has been captured he would have to reveal everything as they face a foe that is set on ruling the world.

**Author's Note:**

**Chapter Thirteen**

Elika opened her eyes, although they felt made of lead, and attempted to rise from the bed.

"Do not move," a voice said, as a hand pushed her down, "Although I am glad to see you awake."

"Julnar? What happened?"

"You fell unconscious as soon as you escaped with Elijah, we brought you to Persia as soon as possible, we did not think you would make it." He said, "Elijah said we had little faith."

"How long..."

"Almost three months," he said, and she looked at him, astounded. "He never doubted for a minute."

"I am giving him the name you know," she said looking at him.

"I know," he said, "The men have no doubts or reservations that he would carry your name out and into the history books. You will finally have your rest."

The door opened.

"The guards have informed me that she's- "

"Awake." Elika said as she saw Elijah in the doorway, she could barely see the boy that she had once saved in the markets one day, a man stood in front of her now.

"I shall leave you two." Julnar said.

Elijah walked towards her, "Your brother has told his family about your history, the mask is to be kept here with the sands, under the watchful eye of Queen Tamina."

"As am I," she said.

"You... you are remaining here?"

"You already know the answer to that, Warrior." She said, and he smiled.

"Thank you."

She closed her eyes and let out a deep breath, "Is there anything else I should know before you disappear into the shadows of the desert?"

"In the time you were asleep, you became an auntie."

She smiled, "Normality, this will take some getting used to."

The End.

most people have stopped reading this, but I thought i'd post this up because it's been sitting in my computer for a while.


End file.
